Ramiz
Ramiz is an Animalian politician and former soldier who is part of the ruling Animalian Patriotic Front. Name He was named after the first President of Albania and it's last communist leader Ramiz Alia Appearence He is an anthropomorphic Brittany and though Brittany's do not come from Albania he is actually Albanian. Ramiz also serves as Charlie's second in command alongside his girlfriend Sasha Le Fleur and whilst Sasha stands on Charlie's left Ramiz stands on his right. Ramiz also looks like he is always ready for battle as he wears soldier style clothing in battle and sometimes during "rallies" but when he isn't fighting he wears military style trousers and an Albanian army jacket. He speaks English and Albanian Personality Just like Miroslav and Ante in the Fox Junta Ramiz's clothing partially fits his personality because he looks like he is always ready for battle and in battle he is very aggressive. He is also a very disciplined leader and is one of three authority members in the organization. Ramiz also possesses superior organization skills as he is also involved in the planning of "Operation Patriot" in which the A.P.F leave Kigali by the Kigali International Airport and enter Argentina to join forces with the National Protection Process. The invasion is also part of a mass evacuation organized by the A.P.F, the N.P.P and the Fox Junta. Backstory Ramiz was born in Tirana during the rule of Enver Hoxha around 1975-1976 (Note: Not the actual rule of Hoxha. He ruled from 1944 to his death on 11 April 1985) Like many others very little is known about his early life but what is known is that he befriended an officer in the Sigurimi Semiramis who later became his girlfriend and he also befriended two other soldiers in the Albanian People's Army Ilir and Rexhep. He was also shown to be a street dog who often strayed between jobs often working with the Sigurimi to be with Semiramis and working with the Army to be with Ilir and Rexhep. After Hoxha's death in 1985 Ramiz stayed in Albania until 1989 when he left for Animalia with Semiramis, Ilir and Rexhep. He later befriended the leader of the Animalian Patriotic Front Charlie Barkin and alongside Charlie, his girlfriend Sasha and the rest of the A.P.F Ramiz served under Charlie during the conflict between the Animalian Patriotic Front and the Animalian National Socialist Union and though he, Ilir, Semiramis and Rexhep were the main leaders they managed to escape arrest time and time again. They also had a helping hand in the formation of the second Animalian Patriotic Front and served the group right through. At the time of the first Animalian coup though the A.P.F had the backing of the armed forces and the Fox Junta all were forced to flee. The Junta fleeing to Argentina, the A.P.F to Rwanda, the Animalian Army to Britain, the navy to France and the air force to the United States. With the A.P.F Ramiz stayed in Kigali until the group was forced into England and after three months moved to Argentina spending the rest of the Junta years in Argentina. After the second coup the A.P.F became the new government and today Ramiz serves as part of the government. He currently lives in Animalia with Semiramis. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Heroes